


Urban Moonlight

by Galaxy_730



Category: Meta Runner (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, First story here woo enjoy some sapphic fluff, OC X CANON, Scorched Feathers AU, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_730/pseuds/Galaxy_730
Summary: The moon was difficult to see in Scilica City. Even during full moons, the abundant glow of the neon signs blocked out most of its light. Because of this, the moon itself was rarely acknowledged by the citizens, sitting unrecognized in the starry sky. However, it was possible to view it from a high enough vantage point. From such secluded spaces, the moon shone beautifully over the city, creating a wonderful display along with the twinkling stars in the sky.Mason had one such place in mind; and thought it was the perfect date idea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Urban Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up, this takes place in an AU of mine which I call "Scorched Feathers", which I may post a synopsis on here if I feel compelled to do so. Either way, hope you all enjoy.

“Mason, are you sure about this?” Belle asked.  
“Just trust me, I promise this is gonna be good. I’ve been up here a thousand times.”  
“If you say so.” She sighed.  
Earlier that evening, Mason had told her girlfriend that she had a special idea for a date that night, and that it would be a surprise. Belle was admittedly curious as to where she was thinking of, as she knew Mason was familiar with the ins and outs of the city streets. She had taken her to a few hidden spots in the city before, whether it be impressive graffiti mural in a back alley, or a hole-in-the-wall restaurant that served surprisingly good sushi. However, she did not expect to be led into an abandoned building up a nearly-crumbling staircase. Nonetheless, she followed her ever upward, placing slightly hesitant trust in her girlfriend.  
After a rather strenuous climb, the two finally approached a withered door.  
“Here we are.” Mason huffed, pausing to regain her breath. “You ready?”  
“Well, you’ve already dragged me all this way, haven’t you?”  
Mason chuckled. “Okay, now- close your eyes.”  
Belle did as so, albeit with an uncertain expression. “Considering the circumstances, I’m just going to trust that you’re not leading me to my death.”  
“Worry not love, you’re in good hands.” She smirked as she took her metallic arm.  
As Mason cautosly led her out, all Belle could sense was the slight breeze now present, along with the distant sounds of the busy streets below.  
“Can I look now?” She said after a few moments.  
“Just a sec…. Now.”  
Upon opening her eyes, Belle was greeted with the vibrant skyline of Silica CIty. Buildings of bright neon blue sprawled around them, towering into the night sky like pillars. The windows were illuminated in mismatched patterns alongside beaming billboards with flashy designs. The city almost breathed in an irregular pattern, though consistent in it’s own odd harmony.  
Belle had seen the city in many different ways in her time, but never like this. For a second, everything else faded away. She felt like she was on top of the world.  
“It’s incredible, huh?” Mason said, admiring Belle’s expression.  
“Yeah… its just- how do you find these places Mason?”  
“I told you, I d I’ve done a lot of exploring since I moved here, especially with Lamar and Sofia.” She explained.  
“If your exploring is leading you into abandoned buildings, that’s rather concerning.”  
“Well, the view’s worth it at least, isn’t it?”  
“Heh… I guess you have a point.”  
Mason nodded proudly. “Come on, we can sit down over there.”  
She motioned towards a cement block jutting out of the roof, which upon closer inspection looked like it could’ve been an old vent of some sort. The two sat in silence for awhile, basking in the presence of the moment. After taking in the scenery for a moment longer, Belle eventually glanced over to her girlfriend. She noticed how Mason’s eyes sparkled as she looked upon the city. She found it endearing, the way she stared in an almost childlike wonder. It reminded her of when she had a sense of wonder like that, so long ago when she first came to the city. However, that was not the only thing that came to mind. She recalled question that had been in the corner of her mind for some time. Belle felt an odd sense of shame and embarrassment at the question, not knowing if it was out of insecurity or pure curiosity. Despite her better judgement, she figured there would be no better time than the present.  
“Hey Mason, what is it that you…” she hesitated. “That you… Like, about me?”  
Mason looked up at her in surprise, making Belle feel a bit on the spot.  
“What? What’s with that look?” She asked, admittedly getting slightly defensive.  
“Er, well, its just- I didn’t expect such a… Romantic question?”  
Belle rolled her eyes. “Look, I get that I’m no Casanova, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be romantic when I want to be.”  
“I know, I know, and hey, I think it's sweet, really.”  
Belle sensed the sincerity in her tone, and let her guard down slightly.  
“And as for your question…. To start, you have such a vibrant personality, you make what you stand for clear, and you fight for what you believe in. You’re the farthest thing from a pushover I’ve ever met, and I really admire that. But, you also really care. I know you might not show it much, but I can tell you care about me and our friends, and that you would do anything for them. There’s so much to you Belle, and that’s what I love about you.”  
For the first time in a long time, Belle felt… Touched. Understood. Most people only saw her for her fiery temper and feared her for it, but Mason saw past all that. She saw the person Belle was under hardened exterior, she saw the person she felt she could never show anyone else, she saw it and thought that was something worth…  
Loving.  
“Heh… Don’t you have a way with words, huh?” Belle said, looking to the side and feeling a slight blush creep along her face.  
“I mean it, you know. You’re such an incredible person to me, and I really hope you know that.”  
The two exchanged genuine smiles, both unsure yet welcoming to the tender level of intimacy.  
“That being said, what is it that you like about me?” Mason ventured.  
Belle paused for a moment before she answered. Even though she anticipated this question, she was still was rather nervous with her words.  
“Well… You’re energetic and outgoing, and you have a way of thinking outside of the box. You’re always up for a challenge, and you’re really creative too-”  
She froze as she looked back at Mason, words failing to come to her as she studied her wide-eyed expression. She could feel her anxiety rise in her chest as she began to stutter, mentally kicking herself for letting her emotions get the better of her.  
“A-And I get it, I’m not as good with words as you are, but… I do want you to know that you mean a lot to me too. I wish I was better at showing it, and I’m sorry that I’m bad at this and-”  
“Belle.”  
The girl stopped and looked back at her, trying to quell her embarrassment.  
“It’s okay. There’s no certain way I expect you to express how you feel, and although I really appreciate you trying, the way you show it is more than enough for me. I mean, I’ve never been in a relationship before, so I’m figuring all this out myself. Most of all though, I’m really glad that you’re the one that’s by my side, Belle. That means more to me than you can imagine.”  
“... Thank you Mason.” Belle said as a wave of relief washed over her.  
“You’re welcome, love.” She shuffled closer to her.” And you know what else I like about you?”  
Mason gingerly lay her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, nuzzling into her. Belle flinched slightly at the unexpected gesture, but found herself soon easing up.  
“I feel safe around you. You make me feel safe like no one else does. I can be myself around you, and that’s a very special thing to me.”  
Safe. That wasn’t a word Belle would associate herself with, let alone towards other people. Yet there she was, sitting with a girl who not only enjoyed her company but felt secure when she was with her. She didn’t remember the last time she felt this way about anyone, this kind of love for someone else. It felt so new, but so amazing at the same time.  
With a newfound sense of joy and comfort, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close. The two lingered in comfortable silence, sitting under the subtle glow of the urban moonlight.


End file.
